


Want It, Need It

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Jogan endgame, M/M, just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: A series of  Jeedles drabbles, post Hell-Night.Julian seeks comfort from the Brightman twins, and winds up getting a little more than he bargained for.But then Logan Wright happens.





	1. I could be losing your heart

Logan’s fuming as he stalks down the hallway, shooting glares at anyone who doesn’t dart out of his way quickly enough. He turns at the top of the stairs, makes a beeline to Derek’s room, where he’s fairly certain Julian is right now.

  
The actor jumps a little when Logan slams through the door, but Logan’s too angry to feel guilty.  
  
“What the _fuck_ , Julian?”  
  
Julian looks completely flummoxed, sitting up from his sprawled position on Derek’s window seat. Derek groans from his desk and sets his book down.  
  
“I was in the middle of a practice SAT, Lo, are you serious right now?”  
  
“Did you know?” Logan spits, tossing his bag to the floor, “that Princess over here is screwing around with the _Brightmans_?”  
  
Judging by the look Julian and Derek share, it seems Logan’s the last to know. Again.  
  
“Are you _serious_?”  
  
“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Julian says slowly, “it’s not like I normally tell you who I’m sleeping with.”  
  
“Because you didn’t want me to find out you also fuck dudes. But I _know_  now so there’s no reason I had to find out from _B_ _laine Anderson_  in front of the Warblers. How the fuck did _Blaine_  know anyway?”  
  
Julian shrugs, seeming completely unfazed, “Kurt probably told him.”  
  
“How the hell does _Kurt_  know?!”  
  
“We talk, sometimes. I must’ve mentioned it.”  
  
Logan blinks, “You told Kurt Hummel about this and not me. You _hate_  Kurt.”  
  
“No I don’t.”  
  
Logan takes a deep breath, tries to stop himself from exploding.  
  
“I just…I can’t believe you’re still not telling me these things.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, Logan. I’m not gonna like… _date_ the Brightmans. I just…I need this, right now. They’re nice to me.”  
  
“Nice to you,” Logan says, flatly, “you’re sleeping with the Tweedles because they’re _nice_  to you. Those are your standards.”  
  
Julian looks away, fidgeting, “I’m…it’s not…people aren’t, all the time.”  
  
Across the room, Derek buries his face in his hands in exasperation.  
  
“Logan just drop it,” he says, warningly, “he’s just trying to get laid.”  
  
“It’s the _Brightmans_.”  
  
Julian’s quiet, now, hands pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. His eyes are lowered, shoulders hunched.  
  
“C’mon Jules, they’re…they’re awful. And they’ve fucked like…everybody.”  
  
“People say that about me, too.”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“I don’t, actually.”  
  
Julian raises his gaze, and Logan falters at the hurt in his eyes.  
  
“They’re _nice_  to me,” he stresses, “I can’t sleep and I have nightmares and they don’t make fun of me or try to make me talk about it. So yeah, I’m sleeping with them. Because I get fucking panic attacks when I try to go to bed alone and they’re _helping_ , alright?”  
  
“Jules…”  
  
“And so what if I’m fucking them anyway? It’s not any of your business whose dick I’m touching.”  
  
Logan opens his mouth, and Derek makes frantic gestures from his seat, trying to shut him up.  
  
“It’s a lot easier than trying to find a stranger, alright? I’m lonely and horny and they’ve been offering for years so why the fuck not?”  
  
“Because…because it’s _them_.”  
  
Julian huffs out a laugh. “Right. Yeah. Good reasoning. Fuck you, Logan.”  
  
With that, he stands, scoops up his jacket, and shoulders past Logan. A few moments later, the slam of his bedroom door echoes through the hall, and Logan flinches.  
  
“…well that went well,” Derek offers.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Look, Logan. Have you considered what _really_  bothers you about this?”  
  
“He’s sleeping with the fucking Tweedles, Derek!”  
  
“Uh huh,” Derek steps forward, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “and does it bother you that it’s them? Or that it’s not you?”  
  
“That’s…that isn’t…” Logan sputters, flustered, “that isn’t what this is about.”  
  
“Isn’t it? You look at him differently now, you know.”  
  
“I don’t,” the blond says, almost too defensively, “I’m just trying to look out for him.”  
  
“Well they’re not hurting him. They’re actually…kinda sweet? They made him waffles this morning.”  
  
“So you’re on their side? You’re totally fine with him screwing around with those two.”  
  
“It’s not forever,” Derek says, “I think he just needs to feel normal right now.”  
  
“What, we don’t make him feel normal?”  
  
“Dude. You just went on a tirade because he had sex with someone you don’t like.”  
  
“Because it’s a stupid thing to do and he’s keeping secrets! Still!”  
  
“He’s a private person, Logan. I only know because I saw them coming out of his room last week.”  
  
“I just…” Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I want him to TRUST me again.”  
  
“Well,” Derek says patiently, “yelling at him out of nowhere isn’t the way to do that.”  
  
“He pissed me off!”  
  
“Uh huh. Sometimes he’s gonna. You piss me off all the time. Just…try supporting him, maybe? He needs people right now. He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s feeling all vulnerable and sad. _Be there_  for him.”  
  
“…I can do that.”  
  
“Good. Now get the fuck out so I can finish this practice test.”  
  
Logan turns on his heel and leaves Derek alone, gaze flitting to Julian’s door as he walks out. He hesitates, then walks the ten feet and knocks gingerly.  
  
“Jules? Can we talk? I want…” he takes a breath, “I want to apologize.”  
  
For a moment, there’s no response. Logan’s about ready to give up and head back to his room when he hears a soft click.  
  
And the door opens. 


	2. strings not attached

The thing is, Julian never _meant_ to start this whole thing with the Brightman twins. Honestly.

He’d tried to focus on healing, on regaining his strength after Hell Night. He’s made every effort to ignore this whole _thing_ with Logan, pretend he doesn’t notice how the blonde treats him different than usual. He’s gentle, somehow, looking at Julian with a soft smile and a strange look in his eyes. But Julian doesn’t have the energy for that. He’s trying to keep himself out of any kind of drama; all he _really_ wants is a nice, calm senior year, with no stalkers or  _death._

He’s fine, most of the time. He goes to class. Lets Derek or Logan drive him to physical therapy. Does his homework. Bitches and snarks as much as he used to, to try to regain some illusion of normalcy. 

But at night, he’s a fucking mess.

He has nightmares more often than not, wakes up sweating and panting and _crying_ , half-convinced he’s still trapped in that fiery inferno. He can never go back to sleep, after, just sits curled up in the middle of his bed staring at his wall until the morning light seeps in through the window.

The idea of asking one of his friends to stay the night with him just makes him feel weak. The thought of Derek sleeping in his room - of _Logan_ staying in his bed - makes him feel like a child that needs coddling. They've seen him weak enough already, watched him stumble his way through basic movements and trip in the hallways more often than he'd like. He can't add to that, can't let them see him this _fragile._  He considers finding someone at a club, like he used to do, debates the idea of bringing a stranger back to his bed. The sex would distract him, he thinks, and it's possible the nightmares won't crop up if there's someone else there, holding him.

Except there’s too much explanation required for that. Sure, his broken bones have healed. His open wounds have stitched themselves back together. But the scars haven't completely disappeared. His joints still crack sometimes, his limbs cramping up if he moves too quickly. He's still fragile, still horribly, terribly _weak_ , and he doesn’t want to have to _ask_ someone to be gentle with him.

The twins approach him, first.

He’s just walked into his history class, slid into his desk by the window and pulled his notebook out of his bag. He sees the two blondes drift into the room after him, notices the shared glance before they’re heading his way, dropping into seats beside him.

“We haven’t had the chance to talk much, Cheshire…”

“…not since you’ve been back.”

“Don’t really like to talk to people much,” Julian says shortly, flipping to the next empty page of his notebook.

“You should, you know…”

“…it’s not healthy to keep things bottled up.”

Julian rolls his eyes, “I’m fine, alright?”

“Well just let us know if you need anything…”

“…we’re here for you, you know.”

One of the twins reaches over to squeeze his shoulder, fingers lingering on the side of Julian’s neck. He shivers despite himself, earning a slight smirk from the other brother.

“…there might be one thing,” he says quietly, looking up at them, “If your offer’s still on the table.”

"Offer?"

"Sophomore year," he says, "After you guys won Sectionals."

They frown at him, for just a moment, before realization dawns across both faces.

 _Come celebrate with us, kitty-cat,_ they'd said, warm hands brushing across Julian's hips,  _we'd make it worth your while_.

From the twinkle in the twins' eyes, Julian knows they remember it just as clearly as he does.

“Offer's always on the table for you, Cheshire…”

"...wouldn't have asked if we didn't want it..."

“…such a pretty kitty.”

“Tonight, then?”

The twins just grin at him, identical upturns to their lips.

The fingers are still on his neck, nails lightly scratching. It moves only when other students begin trailing in, and Julian’s a little perturbed at how much he _misses_ the sensation. The twins give him one last sly smiling before turning to face the front of the room, as if this whole bizarre interaction had never happened.

Julian can barely focus through class. His thoughts are swirling in his head, and he starts to worry about making what could be a horrible, awful mistake. He doesn’t actually know the twins all that well, really has no reason to trust them with all of this. But for all their shenanigans, all their pranks, they’ve never struck him as in any way _malicious_ , so he figures this can’t backfire too badly.

They look to him again when class is over, lean in and speak quietly enough that nobody else can hear.

“We’ll see you tonight, Cheshire.”


	3. and I wasn't expecting that

Julian isn’t exactly sure what he expects.

He flits nervously around his room for a time, makes sure he still has lube and condoms in the drawer of his nightstand. He straightens his sheets, as if the Brightmans actually _care_ about the tidiness of his room. His outfit trips him up, momentarily — he doesn’t want to look _nice_ , like he’s going on a date, but he refuses to answer the door in anything that makes him look sloppy, either. He eventually winds up in his oldest pair of jeans; still rather form-fitting, but a little soft around the knees and ass, comfortable but not too nice that he’ll worry about them getting ripped off. He tops it with a plain white v-neck, tells himself that simple is really the way to go here.

Of course, the twins don’t come in through the door, like normal fucking people.

Instead, Julian turns away from the mirror after straightening his hair, nearly has a heart attack upon seeing two grinning faces in his window.

“What the _fuck?”_ He nearly yells at them, even as he’s striding over to unlatch the window, “I already have issues with PTSD, you really thought appearing at my fucking second-story window without warning was a smart idea?”

“Thought you’d prefer it…”

“…figured you’d want to keep us secret.”

“Like you couldn’t have snuck in _anyway_ ,” Julian grumbles, stepping aside as they crawl into his room, “I’m sure you idiots have a dozen ways to get into the building without getting caught.”

“This was more fun…”

“…besides, Logan’s door is open.”

Julian brushes off the casual mention of Logan, crosses his arms over his chest. The twins are just _standing_ there, slightly amused grins on their faces as they look at him.

“So how does this work for you, usually?” He asks, trying to sound blasé, like this whole situation isn't completely bizarre, “I’ve never slept with _siblings_ before, believe it or not. At least not at the same time.”

They laugh a little, shooting matching looks at each other. They're looking at him a little fondly, like he's a child who's said something unintentionally amusing.

“You’ll find out…”

“…someday, we’re sure.”

“Someday?” Julian cocks an eyebrow, frowns a little, “You _do_ know that’s the reason I invited you guys over, right?”

“It’s what you _implied_ …”

“…but not what you _meant._ ”

One of them - Ethan, maybe? - steps forward, slides a hand to rest along Julian’s jawline. Evan steps behind him, rests a gentle hand along his hip.

“And what, exactly,” Julian asks, tone a little dry, “Did I _mean_?”

“You want comfort,” Evan says, leaning down to press his lips against Julian’s neck.

“You want to be cared for,” says Ethan, fingers stroking over Julian’s face.

Julian’s breath hitches in his throat. He doesn’t trust himself to speak, right now - not when he has soft hands and lips against his skin, when he has two people that seem to know _way too much_ pressed against him.

“Let us help…”

“…we’ll take care of you…”

“…we _promise_.”

Lips press softly against his, and Julian lets his eyes drift shut, relaxes into the arms wrapped around him. He finds himself being pulled across the room, lets the twins guide him towards the bed. They push him down, pause just long enough to kick off their shoes and strip off their jackets. He’s barely settled into the mattresses before they’re settling on either side of him, nuzzling against him and wrapping arms around his waist.

Julian’s still a little stiff, sandwiched between them. There are hands gently stroking his sides, two pairs of lips pressing chaste kissing at his neck, his cheek, his collarbone.

“I’m not…” Julian breaks off, swallows, “I’m not _fragile_. I’m not gonna break if you fuck me.”

“We know you’re not fragile…”

“…you’re one of the strongest people we know…”

“…but even _you_ need to just be held, sometimes.”

Julian doesn’t know what to say to that. They’re not _wrong_ , really. He _does_ want to be held. It’s what his end goal has been this whole time, really; he only propositioned them because he knew he could coax postcoital cuddles out of them, could convince them to stay in his bed until morning.

He _likes_ this, if he’s being perfectly honest. Likes just having someone — _two_ someones — hold him, have hands gently stroking his skin without expecting anything more.

“You can’t tell anyone,” he says, finally, “This never happened.”

They just press closer, continue the slow stroking and feather-soft kisses. Before long, Julian finds his eyes fluttering shut, his head lolling to the side and his limbs reacting.

“Sleep, kitten…”

“…we’ll stay as long as you need.”

He feels a hand slide to his hair, petting slowly. Another slides down his arm, fingers tangling with his own.

He sleeps.


	4. bring your body here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex time

They do fuck, eventually.

Julian’s never been quiet about him being a very sexual being, so it’s only a matter of time before he deepens one of Evan’s kisses, fists a hand in his shirt and holds him close until the other boy parts his lips and licks into Julian’s mouth. Ethan makes a pleased sound, slides his own hand from Julian’s hip to his thigh, thumb just brushing against the crotch of Julian’s jeans.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathes, gasping into Evan’s mouth, “Please, I _need_ this.”

“Don’t worry, kitten…”

“…we’ll give you what you want.”

Those hands are pushing him towards his bed, again, this time stripping off his clothes as they go. His shirt slides off his shoulders, his pants fall down his thighs. He nearly stumbles, feels Ethan laugh against his skin as four hands help him out of his jeans. He steps out of them, lets the twins push him onto his bed.

They just stare, for a moment, four blue eyes glancing up and down his body.

It’s the first time anyone’s seen him naked since Hell Night, he realizes belatedly.

He tries not to be self-conscious, but he _knows_ he looks different. He’d dropped weight even before the coma, still hasn’t managed to get back up to anything resembling healthy. His ribs poke through his skin in places, his hips jut out further than he’s used to. The remnants of scars still criss-cross his skin, puckered burn marks stretching up and down his side.

His arms don’t quite cover everything, no matter how tightly he wraps them around his chest.

“Don’t do that…”

“…don’t hide from us.”

Ethan slides onto the bed beside him, and Evan knees in front of him. They pull his arms away, force him to bare himself for them.

He feels a little unsure of himself, still.

It’s not that he looks _bad_ , by any stretch of the imagination. Some of his scars almost look a little cool, silvery-pink lines stretching around his ribcage up to his collarbones.

But he hasn’t had anyone look at him like _this_ , yet — nobody but his doctors have even seen the full extent of the scarring.

“Could we um…” he clears his throat, ignores the way two sets of blue eyes are raking down his body, “Could one of you get the lights, maybe?”

The twins shake their heads, four hands reaching out to drift over his skin.

“You’re so beautiful…”

“…way too beautiful to hide.”

Ethan leans in, rests a hand against Julian’s face and pulls him into a kiss. Evan's lips press against his skin, trailing a line up his thighs, down his hips.

He whimpers, a little, at the first graze of fingers against his cock. Feels Ethan chuckle against him, head tilting down to look at his brother.

“Don’t tease him, Ev,” he chastises lightly, hand gliding over Julian’s scars.

“Just enjoying myself,” Evan grins a little, but wraps his hand around Julian, moving in agonizingly slow strokes.

Ethan continues to slide his hands across Julian’s skin, keeps pressing open-mouthed kisses against his face, his neck, his chest. Julian gasps as teeth graze against his nipple, just as Evan’s leaning in to lick at Julian’s cock.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, one hand tangling in blonde hair, “You guys are _way_ too in-sync, you know that?”

They laugh a little, at that, eyes flashing as they continue moving against him. He tilts back a little, lets Ethan hold him upright as Evan wraps full lips around him. His breath is coming in broken little gasps, his limbs trembling at every change of touch on his body.

It’s been _so long_ since anyone’s touched him like this, so long since he’s felt this _good._

They maneuver him around after a few minutes, pull him further onto the bed so both twins can stretch out beside him.

“You bottom?” He hears, whispered into his ear. He nods, a little shakily, and it seems to please them.

There’s a rustle of movement, whispered mumblings between the brothers, and then the glorious stretch of two slicked-up fingers slipping inside of him. He moans, low in his throat, rolls his hips against the boy’s hand. There’s another faint chuckle, warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. The fingers inside him move, curling and stretching until he’s a whimpering _mess_ , incoherent pleas streaming from his lips.

“Relax…”

“…breathe for us, kitten.”

The fingers slip out, and Julian whines in protest until something thicker slips inside instead.

“He’s so _tight_ ,” the blonde moans, pushing in until his hips are flush against Julian’s skin.

His brother pouts a little, wraps his hands around Julian’s hips, “I get to try, next time.”

“Gotta _earn_ a next time,” Julian tries to say, but breaks off in a low whimper as lips press against his throat.

He has no idea which twin is which. Just knows there’s one behind him, fucking into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. One in front of him, with wandering hands and insistent lips.

They’re whispering the nicest things, telling him he’s _pretty_ and _sexy_ and _beautiful_. Touching his skin, kissing his scars. He recoils in discomfort, at one point — tried to move positions too quickly and felt a twinge of complaint in his ribs. The twins just pause for a moment, stroke his arms and kiss him softly until he insists they keep going.

They still around him, as he orgasms, two steady bodies holding him in place as he trembles through it. He’s not sure if either of them have finished, but they don’t seem to mind.

Instead, they catch him when he collapses after, shift until they can tuck him into bed. He feels them wipe him clean, feels the sheets slide up his chest.

“Stay,” he murmurs, half-delirious and already drifting in to sleep, “Please?”

A faint chuckle, and a dip of the mattress as two bodies settle in beside him.

“We aren’t going anywhere, Cheshire…”

“…not unless you ask us to.”


	5. driving me mad (want the one I can't have)

“I don’t like this.”

They’ve barely got the door closed before Logan’s walking up to them, like he’s been skulking in the hall _waiting_ for them to leave Julian’s room. His arms are crossed over his chest, his face fixed in a deep scowl.

Evan glances at his brother, who smirks with mild amusement.

“He doesn't like it when we take the window,” he says.

“Besides, it’s not a secret anymore. Why hide it?”

Logan just stalks closer, squaring his shoulders. His eyes flash dangerously, a familiar look that has both of the twins a little on edge.

“What the _hell_  are you doing with him?” He spits, "What do you  _want_ with him?"

They both quirk an eyebrow at him, which just makes his scowl deepen.

“Think that’s fairly obvious,” Ethan says.

“He’s not exactly _quiet,_ after all.”

Logan actually _growls_ at that, bares his teeth and _snarls_. The twins are ready for him, arms darting out to grab at him before he can advance any closer.

“Stay the _fuck_ away from him,” he hisses, “He’s been through enough. He doesn’t need you two using him like this.”

The twins frown at him, tilt their heads to the side in unison.

“What makes you think we’re using him?”

“ _Please_ ,” Logan scoffs, “You two have never been serious about a goddamn thing in your lives.”

Ethan narrows his eyes. Evan scowls.

“Just because _you_ don’t appreciate what’s right in front of you…”

“…doesn’t mean other people can’t.”

Logan seems to have nothing to say to that, so they continue.

“We aren’t _using_ him,” Ethan clarifies, with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

“We actually _like_ him, believe it or not.”

“He seems to like us too, actually.”

“So we’re not going to stop just because _you_ don’t like it.”

They sidestep him and make their way out, ignoring the noise of aggravation Logan makes as they pass.

That doesn’t seem to be the end of it, unfortunately.

Logan keeps shooting them glares in class, scowls fiercely any time they interact with Julian. He's taken to rushing to any class they share, snags the seat nearest Julian before either of the twins can. They _know_ he’s brought it up to the actor, sees the tension growing between them as Logan grows increasingly frustrated. Julian's started snapping back, keeps poking fights with Logan until he storms off in a huff.

It’s entertaining.

 _They_ know why Logan’s so annoyed, why he hates the idea of Julian spending his nights with them. It’s obvious Logan’s feelings for his friend have evolved, so glaringly clear that Logan _wants_ him. Somehow, though, it seems _Logan_ doesn’t understand his own anger. He has no idea why he’s so upset over all this, no clue that he’s quickly falling in _love_ with Julian.

They don’t intend on telling him, of course.

He’ll figure it out eventually.

For now, though, they intend to enjoy their time with Julian.

He seems to be enjoying  _them_ , after all.


	6. wanna give you the loving that you're missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings in this chapter: Amaryllis - Worth beyond beauty; Azalea - take care of yourself; Ivy - affection; orchid - admiration

“What are these?”

Julian takes the flowers with a grin, leans in to sniff at the bouquet.

The twins grin at his delighted expression, ignore the cold glare from the other blonde beside him.

“Amaryllis,” Ethan says, pointing at a beautiful red-and-white bloom, “Azaleas. Ivy, here and this is orchid.”

“Charlie’s really into Victorian flower language,” Evan adds, “He said they mean—“

“They’re hideous,” Logan interjects, sneering down at them, “Ivy, honestly? That’s just _leaves_. Besides, he likes forget-me-nots. _Obviously_.”

Julian pointedly ignores him, brings the flowers back up to his face and inhales.

“Well I think they’re nice,” he says, smiling up at them, “Thank you.”

His expression is so soft, his face so earnest. They can’t help themselves.

The fiery look on Logan’s face when they lean in to press kisses to Julian’s cheek is just icing on the cake, really. He spins on his heel, nearly knocking the flowers from Julian’s hand as he storms off. Julian watches him go, a faint, amused smile on his face.

“You specifically waited to give these to me until he was around, didn’t you?”

They shrug, don’t bother to hide their smirks.

“He’s gonna lose it on you two one of these days, you know.”

“We can handle Logan,” Ethan says, with a slight roll of his eyes.

“As long as he doesn’t bother _you_ , kitten.”

Julian laughs, “Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. Logan doesn’t scare me.”

He smiles at them, face softening as Evan plucks a single flower from the bouquet, tucks it behind Julian’s ear. His hand just rests along Julian’s neck, after, twirling a strand of dark hair in his fingers.

“Just let us know if he’s bothering you, yeah?” Ethan smiles, reaches out to straighten Julian’s tie for him.

“…I will,” Julian leans into the touch, that same soft look on his face, “You guys still coming over tonight? After your rehearsal?”

“Of course,” Evan finally withdraws his hand, and Ethan follows soon after.

“We’ll see you tonight, Julian.”

When they pass him in the hall, later that afternoon, they’re pleased to note that he still has that flower tucked into his hair, the bright white bloom standing in stark contrast to his dark hair.

Logan is _fuming_ by the time they make it to Warblers rehearsal.

“I had an idea for our next performance,” he says loudly, the moment everyone’s in the room, “ _Crush_ , by David Archuleta.”

There’s a collective eye roll throughout the group, and Blaine sighs, “I’m assuming you’d want lead for that?”

“I’m willing to challenge for it,” Logan’s grin is almost manic, his eyes flashing as he glances over at the twins.

“And _I_ assume you intend on singing this directly at Julian?” Kurt’s voice is a little dry, “Because speaking from experience, it might be more effective to just _talk_ to him.”

“It’s a good song,” Logan says defensively, “I think we could arrange some decent harmonies around it.”

“It’s _old_ ,” Wes says, “We’re performing for a bunch of teenagers, we were kind of hoping for something a little more Top 40? It might be cheesy, but it’ll get a crowd going.”

“We had an idea,” Evan says brightly, and someone audibly groans.

“ _Treat You Better_ ,” Ethan continues, eyes darting over to meet Logan’s. He looks _furious_ , anger only growing when the others consider it.

“It’s a good song,” David says, “Has the right feel to do our harmonies over it, too.”

“Choreography could be pretty good on it,” Blaine adds, “I’m sure Shane would be willing—“

“We are _not_ doing that song,” Logan says, firmly, “At least not with _them_ on lead.”

“Oh my god,” Reed says, under his breath, “Is this gonna happen _every year_?”

The twins just smile.

“We don’t _need_ lead,” Ethan says.

“Think we’ve made our point without a song, anyway.”

Logan lunges at them, and the ensuing fight renders any potential of getting actual work done impossible.

Julian just sighs, when the twins show up at his door with matching black eyes.

“Told you to stop goading him,” he grumbles, even as he crosses the room to fetch ice from his mini-fridge. He gestures for them to sit, stands in front of them and examines their injuries, “You didn’t hurt him _too_ badly, did you?”

“He’s fine.”

“Derek’s looking after him.”

Julian nods, presses ice packs to each of their faces. He looks a little concerned, checking out the bruises, gingerly prods at the darkened skin with a fingertip.

“No more fighting, alright? Not that I don’t appreciate a little drama every so often, but I’d rather all three of you stay pretty.”

“Aw,” Ethan grins, leans to the side and bumps his brother’s shoulder, “You hear that, Ev? He thinks we’re _pretty_.”

Julian blushes a rather magnificent shade of pink.

“Shut up and stay still, would you? I don’t do shit like this for just anyone.”

The twins smile at him, reach out and pull him until he tumbles onto their laps.

"We appreciate it."

"Let us show you  _exactly_ how much."


	7. spoiled by your touch, boy

The next time the twins approach him in the hall, Julian looks around for Logan. He figures that’d be the only reason they’d come up to him in public — to taunt Logan, to show off in front of him, flaunt Julian around like a prize.

But he doesn’t see Logan anywhere around. Yet the twins still sidle up beside him, each holding a single white flower. They press them into his hand, lean down simultaneously to kiss his cheeks. He can feel his face heating up, ducks down and pretends to be examining the blooms in his hand.

“These are…unusual.”

“Ghost orchids,” Ethan says, looking a little smug.

“What do these ones mean?”

They shrug.

“Nothing in particular,” Evan says, running the pad of his thumb over a delicate petal, “But they’re extremely rare, and incredibly beautiful.”

“Kind of like you, Cheshire.”

Julian knows he’s blushing even brighter now, doesn’t bother trying to hide it at this point.

“And what are they for?”

“We had a question…”

“…you’re not obligated to say yes, of course…”

“…but we’d really like you to.”

Julian looks up, a little amused, “What’s the question, exactly?”

“We’d like to take you out tonight.”

“Like a date?”

The twins smile, lean in to bump his shoulders.

“Something like that.”

Julian gnaws at his bottom lip, considers it.

“…I thought this was just a sex thing.”

“It can be,” Ethan says quickly.

“If that’s all you want,” Evan adds.

“But…?”

“But we like you…”

“…and you amuse us…”

“…and we’d like to spoil you, a little.”

Julian laughs, “I’m already spoiled.”

“But not in the way you deserve.”

“And what do I deserve, exactly?”

The twins smirk, start walking away from him backwards.

“Meet us on the lawn tonight, and we’ll show you.”

“Seven o’clock, Cheshire. Don’t be late.”

Julian laughs, holds the orchids carefully in one hand as he makes his way back to Stuart. He already knows he’s going to meet them, tonight, is actually really curious to see what kind of date the Brightman twins would plan.

Not even Logan Wright can bring him down.

“You’re not actually _dressing up_ for them, are you?”

The blonde is standing in the doorway, watching with a sneer on his face as Julian decides between two shirts.

“Like I’d ever go on a date without looking fantastic,” Julian responds, only half-paying attention. The navy shirt will look best, he decides, and tugs it over his shoulders, leaving the top two buttons undone.

“A _date_ ,” Logan’s voice is even, “You said it wasn’t dating.”

“Well maybe now it is.”

“You’re actually going to have a _relationship_ with the Tweedles, aren’t you?”

“Why do you even _care_ so much, Logan?” Julian asks, tousling his hair until it swoops down over his forehead the way he likes it.

“I just think it’s weird, okay?”

“I don’t get to actually go on dates often, you know,” Julian turns, leans against his dresser and looks over at Logan, “Especially with guys. Too risky, you know? I just…I don’t know. I think it could be fun.”

“If they hurt you…”

“They _won’t_. I promise. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“Jules…”

“Hey,” Julian smiles, reassuringly, “They won’t. I promise. If they do, I give you full permission to beat the shit out of them both.”

“Fine,” Logan says, still looking mildly annoyed, “Fine, but I…holy shit.”

His gaze shifts focus, suddenly, and he crosses the room to Julian’s window, pulls back the half-closed curtain and peers outside.

“Holy shit, they _would_.”

“Lo? What is it?” Julian follows, steps up beside him and stares out the window, “Holy _shit_.”

There, smack-dab in the center of the lawn, sits a purple striped hot air balloon, at least fifty feet high. It’s currently being inflated, and Julian laughs out loud when he sees the Cheshire Cat smile emblazoned on the side.

“They _can’t_ be serious,” Logan blinks at the sight, “They…what the _fuck_.”

“They uh…they did say they’d spoil me.”

Logan looks over, eyes a little wide, “You’re not going up in that thing with them, are you?”

Julian’s still staring out at the lawn, a ridiculous grin on his face. He catches faint movement in the corner of his eye, looks down and sees the twins waving up at him, another bouquet of bright white orchids held in their hands. They tilt their heads, glance over at the balloon and look back up at Julian, as if asking a question.

“…I’ll see you later, Lo.”


	8. take me out tonight

The date is actually _fun_.

Julian’s never actually been in a hot air balloon before, is absolutely fascinated watching theschool grounds go smaller beneath him as the balloon rises in the air. The twins seem amused by that, sit and watch him with grins on their faces as he marvels at the view. Once they’ve risen to a point that he can no longer make out individual buildings, he turns, smiles back at them both.

“This is crazy,” he says, “I…wow. Consider me impressed.”

“Oh, this isn’t everything.”

The twins drop down to the floor, sit cross-legged on the bottom of the basket and pull out a basket Julian hadn’t noticed.

He’s not entirely unsurprised to see them pull out a bottle of champagne. What _is_ surprising, though, is the bag they pull out next.

“Is that In-N-Out?” Julian leans forward, practically snatches the bag from their hands, “What the _hell_ , the closest place to us is in _Utah_.”

They laugh at the genuine delight on his face.

“Had it flown in this afternoon,” Ethan says.

“Hopefully it’s still warm.”

Julian pulls out one of the burgers, shoves a stray fry into his mouth and _moans_.

“Oh my god. This… _fuck,_ this is perfect.”

They look absolutely delighted at that, grin widely and pour him a glass of champagne, pulling their own burgers out of the basket. They just sit quietly for a few minutes, legs half-tangled together as the three of them devour burgers and fries, sip at expensive champagne.

“…so,” Julian says, finally, “What um…what is this, exactly?”

The twins set down their glasses, look over at him with uncharacteristically serious expressions.

“We like you,” Ethan says, reaching out to rest a hand on Julian’s ankle.

“A lot,” Evan adds.

“We don’t expect anything from you.”

“No labels, or anything.”

“But we’d like to do things for you.”

“Take you places. Buy you things.”

Julian looks between the two, takes in the earnest expression on their faces.

“…nobody’s ever tried this hard for me, before.”

Evan smiles softly, “That’s a shame, you know.”

“You deserve effort.”

Julian pushes the remnants of their dinner out of the way, slides across the basket and settles between the twins. He leans back against Ethan’s chest, throws his legs over Evan’s lap. The twins seems pleased by that, wrap their arms around him and lean down to kiss at whatever skin they can reach.

It’s comfortable, pressed up between them like this. Comforting. They don’t push anything, just lightly stroke against his skin, rubbing soothing circles into his calves, his hips, his shoulders.

“I’m, um…I’m not really great at relationships, usually,” he says, after a few minutes, “I mean I work too much. I get jealous. Insecure, sometimes.”

“Like we said…”

“…we don’t have to label it.”

“So what then, exactly?” Julian looks up, “You two want to buy me things and take me out places, and what do I do? What are you expecting from me?”

“Nothing,” Evan says, honestly.

“We only what you to do what _you_ want to do.”

Julian hesitates, stares down at his own hands for a moment.

“…you guys know that I’m…how I feel about Logan, right? You know I’ll probably never…I don’t know if I could love anyone else.”

“It’s okay if you don’t.”

“We just want to see you smile again.”

“I smile,” Julian protests. Ethan lays a hand on his face, traces Julian’s lower lip with his thumb.

“Not as much, anymore,” Evan says.

“We understand, though…”

“…but we’d like to see it again.”

They’re both smiling at _him_ , now, identical soft looks on their faces as Julian considers their offer.

“No labels?” He says, finally, “Just…this, but more?”

“No labels,” the twins repeat, in unison.

“…then yes. Yeah, let’s do it.”

They positively _beam_ at him, lean forward and pull a yellow cardboard box out of the basket next. Inside is a beautiful, huge piece of chocolate cake, decorated with a border of colorful frosting flowers.

“We were hoping this could be celebration cake…”

“…dig in, Cheshire, we know how much you like desserts.”

Julian takes the fork they offer him, laughs a little as they push the box into his hands.

“So what would have happened if I said no, then?”

“Oh, we would’ve given this to you anyway…”

“…this just makes it more special.”

They watch him as he takes a bite, grin at the pleased look on his face. One of them leans in, kisses a dab of frosting from his lips.

“You know,” Julian says an hour or so later, as Evan and Ethan work to bring the balloon back to the ground, “I can definitely say this is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

They grin down at him.

“If you thought _this_ was fun…”

“…just wait until you see what else we have planned for you.”


	9. you walked in and my heart went boom

Julian has the tendency to sleep in as late as possible, most weekends.

His schedule in Hollywood is always incredibly hectic — he’s lucky if he gets a weekend at all, sometimes. So when he’s here, when he’s not expected to leave his room until Monday morning, he can often still be found in bed well after noon. Most of the other students have learned not to bother him, have accepted the fact that weekends are his sleeping time. Which is why he doesn’t expect anyone to be around when he finally does trudge downstairs for coffee. He’s used to everyone already being out and about by the time he wakes up, out on the soccer field or the mall or the nearest lake.

But Logan’s sitting in the kitchen when he enters, the book they’re meant to be reading for English held in one hand. He looks up when Julian steps through the door, sets the book down and grabs a mug from the counter beside him.

“Hey,” he says, with an odd smile, “I made you coffee.”

He pushes the mug forward, and Julian blinks down at it. It’s still hot, somehow, like Logan had somehow known exactly when he’d woken up. Julian sips at it, hums in satisfaction when the sugary drink touches his tongue.

“Perfect,” he says happily, and Logan looks positively smug.

“Your sugar to coffee ratio is ridiculous,” he says, “But I knew I remembered how you take it.”

“Well thank you,” Julian slides onto a stool opposite Logan, wraps his hand around the mug, “But I thought you and Derek were going shopping today?”

Logan shrugs, fiddles with the pages of his book. “I was gonna,” he says, “But I feel like I haven’t really seen you lately. Thought maybe you’d want to do something?”

“Oh,” Julian blinks in surprise, “Yeah, that’s…what’d you have in mind?”

“Well I thought we could—oh you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

The Brightman twins bounce into the room exuberantly, come to a halt standing on either side of Julian. Evan sets a huge Starbucks cup down in front of him, something chocolatey covered in a mountain of whipped cream and colorful sprinkles. Ethan hands him a frosting-covered pastry, leans in and kisses Julian’s cheek as he takes it.

“How do you two keep getting in here?” Logan asks, scowling, “We’re supposed to have upped security.”

“Don’t worry, Knave, we’re not here for any nefarious purposes….”

“…though I suppose that would depend on how you define _nefarious_.”

They grin, look absolutely delighted when Julian takes a bite of the pastry and moans.

“Any plans today, lovely?”

They lean into him, batting outrageously long eyelashes.

“Actually—“ Logan starts, but the twins ignore him, already pulling something out of their pockets.

“Are these…” Julian gapes, sets down his drink and plucks the paper from Evan’s hands, “Are these _Hamilton_ tickets? These have been sold out for _months_!”

“Have they?” Ethan tilts his head, like the thought hadn’t occurred to them.

“They’re for _tonight_ ,” Julian says, reading the printed words, “In _New York_.”

“Well,” Evan beams, takes Julian’s arm, “Guess we have a plane to catch then, don’t we?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“We told you we wanted to spoil you…”

“…now come on, Cheshire, the jet’s waiting.”

Julian’s a little flustered, is still staring at the tickets in his hand. The twins laugh and pull him up, gather up the remnants of the food they’d brought him.

“We’ll miss our dinner reservation…”

“…and we had to pull so many strings to get a table at Rao’s.”

“You’re kidding,” Logan says suddenly, “My dad’s been on the waitlist at Rao’s for a _year_.”

Julian looks at him, a faint twist of guilt in his chest — he’d nearly forgotten Logan was there, had already promised him they would do something today…

But Logan just sighs, gathers up his own mug and book and stands up.

“Enjoy _Hamilton_ ,” he says shortly, as he sweeps from the room.

Julian watches him go, wonders if he should go after him.

“Julian?” The twins look at him, waiting for a response.

He does really want to see this musical. Logan can't  _possibly_ expect him to choose to stay in Ohio when he has a free ride to New York. Besides, they can always do something tomorrow, instead.

“Okay," he turns to the twins, smiles, "Let’s go.”


	10. any way you want it, you can have it

“ _Fuck_ ,” Julian gasps, collapsing onto Evan’s chest.

He hears Ethan laugh a little behind him, feels the awkward pull of him sliding out, hands squeezing gently at Julian’s hips. Evan runs his hands down Julian’s back, presses his lips against Julian’s neck.

The mattress shifts a little — he’s pretty sure Ethan has moved away, is proven right a few moments later when the boy returns with a damp washcloth.

Julian whines a little at the cold sensation against his sensitive skin, which just makes the twins laugh again.

“Cold,” he complains, curling up in Evan’s arms.

“You’ll just complain later if we don’t clean you up.”

He _knows_ they’re right, but he still whimpers a little, squirms against the twin’s hold as they wipe him clean. Once they’re done, they pull the blankets over him, press tightly against him and wrap long arms around his waist.

“God, you guys are good at that,” he says, tucking his head against Ethan’s shoulder, “Should’ve said yes two years ago.”

“At least you said yes eventually,” Evan leans in, kisses Julian’s cheek.

“You’re okay, right?” Ethan asks, sliding a hand through Julian’s hair, “We didn’t hurt you?”

Julian shakes his head, “I’m okay. Just wait till I get my flexibility back though, I’m gonna rock your world.”

“You already do, Cheshire.”

Julian smiles, lets them both pull him in for a soft kiss. They smile at him, scratch at the sensitive skin at his hairline before pulling away slightly.

“No,” Julian whines, reaching out for them, “I told you I need post-sex cuddles _always_.”

"We  _did_ cuddle," Evan says with amusement, "But we do have to go."

“We have a Warblers performance,” Ethan reminds him, squeezing Julian's hand as Evan locates their clothes.

“You _are_ coming to watch, aren’t you Cheshire?”

Julian hums, rolls over onto his back and watches the twins dress. It's a _very_ nice view, two identical blondes moving around Julian's room collecting their scattered clothing. He's  _really_ not sure why he didn't say yes the first time they propositioned him; the Brightmans are incredibly attractive, exactly his type, and there's  _two_ of them.

“I guess I could probably swing by,” he says, eyes raking over muscled limbs, “Doesn’t start until seven, right?”

“That’s right,” Evan leans down, kisses Julian one more time.

“We just have to run our song a few times, before.”

“Oh?” Julian props up on his elbows, raises an eyebrow at them, “You guys have a solo?”

“We do."

Julian grins, shimmies a little against the sheets, “Is it about me?”

They laugh, loop their arms through each others and smile brightly down at him.

"It might be...."

"...guess you'll just have to come see for yourself."

They turn and skip out, and Julian stretches out across his bed, ignores the tight pull in his muscles. He rolls out his neck, smiles when his eyes light upon a small sprig of posies left on his nightstand. 

He never could have imagined the  _Tweedles_ , of all people, would make him so happy. They still haven't really  _labeled_ this whole thing, but it's definitely more than just the friendly sex he'd originally signed up for. They just keep  _surprising_ him like this, leave him little reminders that they do actually like him. It's  _nice._

He's not sure how long this will last.

But for now, it's  _exactly_ what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not gonna be its own scene, but the song the Twins sing at the performance is "Treasure", by Bruno Mars


	11. Interlude

Julian _knows_ this conversation is going to be a disaster the moment Logan barges into his room. He sighs when the door slams open, sets down the script he’d been studiously reading and takes a deep breath.

“Could you _try_ to do this without yelling, maybe?”

That seems to catch Logan off guard a little, and he brings a hand to his face, squeezes at the bridge of his nose for a moment. Julian waits for him to talk, leans forward in his chair and braces his forearms against his desk.

“…why are you still doing this?”

“Doing what, exactly?” Julian asks, despite knowing _exactly_ what Logan’s referring to.

“You said it was just sex,” Logan practically spits out, “You said it didn’t mean anything. But now you guys are holding hands in the hallway, and they’re buying you presents, and you _flirt_ with them. What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Julian takes a second to consider.

“…I don’t know,” he finally says, “I can’t tell you what this is, because I _don’t know_.”

Logan nods at that, folds his arms over his chest and stares at Julian’s floor.

“…why them?”

“Honestly?”

“No, Julian, fucking lie to me like you always do.”

Julian looks away, squeezes his eyes shut and takes a few deep breaths.

“Please,” he says, voice tight, “I’m not…you _know_ I’m still a mess, emotionally, after everything. Please don’t yell at me right now.”

“I’m not _yelling_ ,” Logan yells. Julian just sits quietly, digs his nails into his palms and hopes to every god he knows of that he won’t _lose it_ in front of Logan right now.

Logan seems to catch himself, coughs a little and lowers his voice.

“…why them?” He asks, again, “Out of everyone you could’ve picked, why _them_?”

“You’re just gonna judge me if I tell you.”

“I won’t judge you,” Logan starts, but hesitates at the look Julian shoots him, “…out loud, at least. I’ll keep it to myself.”

“I picked them,” Julian says slowly, “Because…they were willing, I guess? I know that those are crazy low standards, but they were _interested_ and I just…I really needed to feel like someone wanted me, you know?”

Logan’s expression softens a little at that, and he looks almost _sad._

 _“_ Don’t do that,” Julian snaps, “Don’t look at me like you feel _sorry_ for me, I’m fully aware of how pathetic that just sounded.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Logan says softly, “I mean…I think that’s what everyone wants, you know? To feel wanted.”

“It’s not just that, anymore,” Julian continues, “I…they’re really good to me, you know? I’m not used to people bringing me flowers just because they _felt_ like it. They’re just always doing things for me. They plan these ridiculous dates that are weirdly perfect. And sure, maybe part of me really likes the attention, but…I just like it, alright?”

Logan stares at him for a minute, huffs out a laugh and leans against the wall.

“You smile,” he says, “When you talk about them? You smile.”

“Oh,” Julian brings a hand up to his face, brushes his fingers over his lips, “I didn’t…I didn’t realize, I guess.”

“You smile when you’re with them, too.”

Julian’s not entirely sure what to say to that, but Logan doesn’t seem to expect an answer.

“I think…” he continues, looking a little lost, “I think my actual question is um…why them. Why them, and not me?”

Julian freezes, feels an uncomfortable chill go up his spine.

“Don’t,” he says, stiffly, “Don’t do this to me, Logan. I told you I didn’t expect anything. I told you to _forget_ …”

“Well maybe I can’t,” Logan meets his eyes again, “I can’t just _forget_ , Julian. You told me you _loved me_. That’s not…it’s all I think about, most days. I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Then try harder.”

“Why not _me?_ ”

Julian buries his face in his hands, wills himself not to cry. He’s still not ready for this conversation, knows he’ll probably _never_ be ready for this conversation. But Logan’s here, standing in his doorway, waiting, and he needs to say _something._

 _“_ I just…” Julian fumbles over his words, takes a shuddering breath, “I need something _good_ , okay? I need something easy and _good_ and I’m just tired of hurting. I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

Logan doesn’t look entirely pleased with that answer. He nods sharply, turns away so Julian can’t see his face. His hands are twitching at his sides, a tell-tale sign that he’s upset, is just _itching_ to punch something.

“Right,” he says thickly, “Right, okay.”

He yanks the door open, hesitates for just a second.

“I just want you to know,” his says, “That I never meant to hurt you. Ever. And if they do? If they ever hurt you...I’ll make them regret it.”


	12. see the sunshine in your smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for Windsor?

“Wait,” Reed frowns, eyes fixed at the sight across the cafeteria, “So…they’re actually _dating_ him?”

“Guess so,” Blaine follows his gaze, looking a little confused.

“They’re literally _always_ over at Stuart,” Kurt adds, “I don’t think they’ve slept in their own room in weeks.”

“It’s so _weird_ ,” Wes tilts his head, squinting a little.

“They’ve dated people before, haven’t they?” David asks, “They must’ve, right?”

“Not _Julian Larson_ , though,” Dwight peers suspiciously at the actor.

“Well I think it’s kinda cute,” Shane pipes up, stealing a french fry from his brother’s tray, “Maybe a little weird, but if it works for them…”

The rest of the table turns to him, varying degrees of confused expressions on their faces.

There’s a sudden burst of laughter from across the room, drawing attention back to Julian and the twins.

They’re still standing in line, and Julian’s amusement seems to stem from the tower of desserts resting on his tray. Every time he looks away, one of the twins adds another brownie, cookie, or cupcake, to the point where the food is teetering dangerously in Julian’s hands. He slides it along the counter, hesitates for a moment as he approaches the register.

Ethan picks the tray up before Julian can try, makes a rather dramatic show of paying for Julian’s food — along with at least a dozen desserts — before making a beeline to Julian’s regular table.

Derek and Logan are watching the spectacle with very different reactions. Derek looks mildly amused, appears to actually crack a joke as Evan pushes Julian into his seat. Logan’s face is carefully blank, but his hands are white-knuckled against the table, clenching hard as the twins kiss Julian’s cheek before skipping away.

They make their way to the Windsor’s table, just grin at the confused looks surrounding them and slide into their seats.

“…what was that?”

They tilt their heads, frown as if they don’t understand the question.

“What was what?” Evan asks.

“You really should be more clear when you speak, little Dormouse.”

“What is _this,_ ” Blaine gestures wildly between their table and that of the Stuart Trio, where Logan’s now glaring at the plates of dessert covering their table, “This thing with Julian, what _is_ it?”

They shrug a little.

“We aren’t labeling it,” Ethan says, taking a plate of pasta from his twin.

“We just think he’s very pretty.”

“Witty.”

“Talented.”

“And _fun_.”

The others stare at them.

“You guys actually _like_ him, don’t you?” Wes asks.

They turn to face Julian’s table simultaneously, watch him for a few moments as he he smiles at something Derek’s said.

“…yes,” Evan says, “I suppose we do.”

“Quite a lot, actually,” Ethan adds.

Julian looks up, just then, catches the twins eyeing him and flushes pink. They just grin in response, lift their hands to wave. He laughs a little, turns back to his food with a smile on his face.

“Logan’s going to kill you both,” Blaine warns, eyeing the Stuart’s table. The twins move their gaze to Logan, next, look uncharacteristically solemn as they examine him.

“ _He_ wasn’t doing anything…”

“…it’s not _our_ fault he waited too long.”

They turn back to their food, eat in thoughtful silence while the rest of the table shares uneasy glances.

Shane leans closer to Reed, lowers his voice so the twins don’t hear.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it?”


	13. He got me feelin' like

It really shouldn’t come as a surprise when Logan shows up to a Warblers rehearsal with sheet music in his hand and a determined look on his face.

It’s honestly more surprising that it’s taken him so _long_.

This _thing_ between Julian and the Brightman twins has been going on just shy of three months, now. They’ve taken him to New York, loaned him the family jet for a last-minute appearance on the Ellen show, showered him with flowers and imported chocolates.

Julian’s almost back to being himself.

He’s still just the slightest bit uncoordinated first thing in the morning, but it’s nearly imperceptible now. His nightmares have subsided, his emotions leveled out. He laughs more, smiles freely.

Of _course_ Logan would choose now.

Medel raises her eyebrows at the sheet music, looks a little nervous as Logan stands in front of her.

“This isn’t really an arrangement for a whole choir…”

“I don’t need the group,” Logan says firmly, “I’ll do it myself. I just need a piano.”

She still looks a little unsure, and Logan squares his shoulders.

“It’s important,” he insists, “You told me I could have a solo. It doesn’t have to be a big thing, I’ll do it during an intermission or something.”

“…alright,” she acquiesces, “We can fit it in.”

He looks a little triumphant, takes his spot in the corner and pretends not to notice the looks he’s getting.

The twins glance at each other, lean closer so they can whisper without being heard.

“He won’t even be there, will he…?”

“…he’s in California until next week, that’s what he said.”

Evan slides his phone out of his pocket, types out a quick message to Julian. They don’t have time to look for a reply before Medel claps her hands together, ushers them into a run-through of _Havana_.

There’s still no response from Julian when rehearsal ends.

Logan lingers behind, asks Medel to listen to his performance privately. They’re almost tempted to stay behind; but they’ll hear the song eventually, would rather not think about what Logan has planned for now.

They’re halfway to Windsor when they see him.

Julian’s walking from the parking lot, his backpack slung over one shoulder and a rolling suitcase trailing behind him. He stops moving when he sees them, raises one arm and waves.

“Cheshire,” Ethan nearly gasps, clings to his twins’ arm and hurries over.

“Finished a few days earlier than we thought,” Julian looks exhausted, but smiles at them as they approach, “I didn’t see your text until I landed, sorry.”

Evan takes his suitcase, hands it to Ethan and grabs the backpack from Julian’s arm.

“Thanks,” he says, leaning into the hug they envelope him in, “You’re always so _nice_ to me.”

“Well you deserve it, beautiful.”

They usher him inside, carry his bags to his bedroom for him. He laughs as they push him into bed, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

“I was planning on finding you guys _after_ my nap,” he says, “I’m not gonna be any fun right now. Too sleepy.”

“You don’t have to do anything, Cheshire.”

“We’ll take care of everything.”

Julian smiles, lets the twins pull his clothes off. Closes his eyes as they shift on the bed and spread his legs.

The hand on his cock is the perfect welcome home present.

The mouth, even better.

By the time they’re done with him, Julian’s completely sated, his whole body pliant. He practically melts into the mattress, sleepily flutters his eyelashes up at the twins.

“I’ll return the favor,” he promises, “After a nap, though.”

“No worries, beautiful.”

Julian smiles up at them, pulls them closer and snuggles up between them both. He’s asleep within minutes, and the twins just stare down at peaceful features.

Suddenly, the soft noise of piano music makes its way from somewhere down the hall, soon followed by the tell-tale sign of Logan’s voice. It’s a little too far away for them to make out the lyrics, but Evan and Ethan share a worried look over Julian’s head nonetheless.

They may not yet know what Logan’s planning.

But they know it can’t be good.


	14. you've been on my mind

They almost tell Julian not to come.

They talk about it, between themselves, late at night when nobody’s around. About keeping Julian away, stealing Logan’s opportunity to sing to him.

In the end though, they decide that isn’t fair.

It's Julian's decision to make, ultimately. They won't take that away from him.

Instead, they walk Julian to the auditorium, show him to a seat in the middle, where he’ll have a good view. They kiss his cheek before they leave to join their group, smile at him as they walk away.

They watch his reactions during the performance. He laughs at the intro to _Havana_ , smiles softly when Reed nervously steps up for his own solo and pulls out his phone to record it for Clark.

Then intermission hits, and the Warblers walk off stage, leaving only Logan behind. He moves to the piano, and Julian watches, a slight frown on his face. The twins linger in the wings, angling themselves just enough to see Julian’s face.

Logan’s hands hover the keys, and he takes a deep breath before starting.

 

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me_

_So long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

 

Julian looks a little confused, when Logan starts to sing. He looks around for a moment, like he’s trying to figure out who exactly Logan’s singing too. But then Logan lifts his head, fixes his gaze right on _Julian,_ and sings his heart out.

It's obvious, the moment Julian realizes who the song is directed at.

 

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

 

Julian’s frozen in his seat, staring at Logan at the piano. His mouth is slightly open, his eyes wide.

“Looks like he figured it out,” Ethan murmurs, and Evan nods beside him.

The rest of the Warblers gather behind them, murmuring to each other as they listen to Logan's song.

"Can you believe this?"

"I didn't think... _Adele_ , really?"

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

 

Derek, in the seat to Julian’s left, looks mildly concerned. He watches Julian more than Logan, looking a little worried. His hand hovers over Julian's arm, squeezing slightly when Julian's eyes water.

“He picked a hell of a song,” Evan says, “Didn’t he?”

"Well. We knew he would."

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me_

_Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

 

It might be the best performance of Logan’s life.

The members of the audience who had moved out of their seats for a restroom break have all stilled. There’s a crowd of people in the aisles, staring up at the stage as Logan sings. His voice rings through the auditorium, his hands sure on the keys.

He's got a captive audience.

But he's only singing to one person.

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_'Cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

 

Ethan and Evan reach for each other as Logan sings, cling to each other’s hands.

This is how it ends.

They know it.

Logan’s singing his feelings, proving to Julian exactly how much he _wants_ this. And Julian, who’s always put Logan above everything else, is going to fall right into Logan’s arms.

The song continues, Logan’s voice holding onto the final notes.

When he finally ends, the crowd bursts into applause. He smiles, a real, genuine smile, and turns to face them, eyes seeking out Julian.

But when the lights come up, all they illuminate is an empty seat.

Logan's face falls.


	15. everything's waiting for you

Nobody sees Julian for three days.

They debate asking Logan about it. Judging by his sour mood, though, it’s evident _he_ hasn’t heard from Julian, either. He isn’t answering his phone, doesn’t seem to be in his room or in Stuart at all. Even Derek seems slightly concerned, can be found staring down at his own phone like he’s waiting for Julian to respond.

In the end, it takes a very well-placed bribe to someone in a three-letter agency to track him down. They manage to get a general location from traffic cams, track the license plate on his sports car across town to the Reservoir.

“I was wondering who’d find me first,” Julian says when they approach him.

He’s laying on top of a picnic bench, head tilted to stare out at the water.

“You haven’t been here for three days, have you?”

“Nah,” Julian says softly, “I drove around for a while. Crashed at a hotel. But I like it here. It’s quiet. I can think.”

“About Logan’s song?”

“He didn’t even…he didn’t _talk_ to me,” Julian says, eyes still fixed on the water, “He never _said…_ then he just comes out with _that_ and expects…who the fuck knows what he expects, honestly.”

“…you might know, if you talked to him.”

“If that’s what you want, at least."

Julian’s quiet. They sidle closer, slipping on to the bench beside him. He doesn’t move.

“I don’t know what I want,” Julian says, “I mean I…I’ve loved him for _so long_ , but I don’t…how do I know it’s real? How do I know he means it?"

“You talk to him,” Evan says, a sad smile on his face.

“It’s scary, we know. But it’s the only way to find out what he wants.”

Julian sighs, lifts his head a little to look up at them.

“Did you know? That he was gonna sing that?”

They glance at each other.

“We knew he was going to sing something…”

“…not _that_ , though.”

He quiets again, looking rather pensive. It hurts, to see him look so lost, so confused.

“What do you think?” He asks, “What do you think I should do?”

Ethan looks to Evan, who just nods.

“…we think you’d regret it, if you didn’t at least give it a chance.”

“And we think he means it. He’s serious about this.”

Julian’s lips quirk a little, “Kinda sounds like you two are dumping me.”

They try to smile back at him.

“We want you to be happy, Cheshire.”

“If that’s with someone else, we understand.”

“I don’t know,” Julian bites at his lip, “I just…I’m a disaster, y’know? I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle something like this. If we tried, and it backfired…I don’t know if I’d be okay.”

“You would be,” Evan says.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” Ethan adds.

“You may not see it…”

“…not like we do, at least…”

“…but you’ve healed so much.”

Julian looks up at them, “You two helped. A lot.”

“Well that’s what all this was for, wasn’t it?” Ethan asks, reaching out to stroke at Julian’s hair.

“Originally?” Julian laughs a little, “Mostly I just really wanted to get laid.”

“Well _we_ just wanted to make you smile again,” Evan says, taking Julian’s hand, “And you are. You seem like _you_ again.”

“Yeah…” Julian looks thoughtful for a moment, “I guess I feel like me again, too. I hadn’t really thought about it in a while.”

“So,” Ethan glances at his brother, looks back to Julian, “Are you going to talk to Logan, then?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what he _wants_ , maybe I’m misinterpreting this whole thing, you know? Maybe it didn’t mean what I thought it did.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t talk to him.”

Julian sighs and shifts a little bit, “I guess. I’m just not ready, quite yet. I still need to think a little.”

“We won’t tell him where you are…”

“…he does seem worried, though.”

“I did promise I wouldn’t disappear again.”

They squeeze his hands and stand. It’s clear he’d prefer to be alone right now, to try to work through the swirling thoughts in his mind. He crosses his hands over his stomach when the twins let go, turns back to stare contemplatively out at the water.

Before they walk too far away, Julian turns again, calling out to them.

“Just…let him know I’m okay, alright? I don’t want to worry him.”

“…of course, Cheshire.”

“We’ll let him know.”


	16. always got the memories

Logan’s obviously expecting someone else when he opens the door.

“Not who you wanted to see, Knave?”

“Were you maybe expecting just one someone…”

“…a brunette someone…”

“…with a beautiful smile…”

“…and a fantastic ass?”

Logan scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you two want?”

“Just to talk,” Evan says.

“Oh, is that right?” Logan raises an eyebrow, “So you’re _not_ going to tell me to back off? Because I won’t, you know. Not this time. Not with him.”

“We don’t expect you to,” says Ethan, “But we _do_ expect you to treat him like absolute royalty, do you understand?”

Logan’s a little taken aback by that. He looks between the two like he’s waiting for a punchline. When it doesn’t come, his expression changes, lightening a little.

“So does this mean…did he say something to you two?”

“Maybe _you_ should try talking to him yourself,” Evan suggests with a wry smile.

“Perhaps a little less singing and a little more honesty?”

“When he decides he’s ready to talk to you, at least.”

“But you’ve seen him?” Logan presses, “Where is he? I’ve been calling him, but he hasn’t picked up.”

“He needs time,” Ethan says.  
“And you, dear Knave, need to figure out what you’re going to say to him.”

“Right,” Logan nods, “I’ll figure it out. I’ll be ready.”

“Just to be clear, though…”

“…this is real, right?”

“This is…of _course_ it’s real,” Logan looks almost offended, “You really think I’d…he’s my _best friend_. I wouldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t real.”

“Well we had to be sure…”

“…wouldn’t want to give him up without checking, after all.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Logan says, quietly, “I know you two probably want to threaten me or something. But I won’t hurt him. I promise.”

They smile wryly at him.

“We know you won’t…”

“…or at least you won’t _mean_ to…”

“…despite popular belief, we don’t actually think you’re a bad person…”

“…we _were_ friends before, if you don’t remember.”

Logan’s lips quirk, “I remember.”

“Do be careful with him, though…”

“…or we might just steal him away again.”

They grin at Logan and turn away, headed down the hall and out of Stuart. A few students shoot them confused looks, and they just wave brightly at them, smiles unwavering until they make it outside.

Ethan takes Evan’s arm, tries to smile reassuringly.

“They’ll be good for each other, I think.”

“He’s wanted this for a long time.”

“The Knave will take good care of him.”

“And _he’ll_ take good care of the Knave.”

They lean into each other, sighing a little as they make their way back to Windsor.

“…I’ll miss him, though.”

“Me too.”


	17. give it to me one last time

It’s late, when their window slides open.

They both raise their heads from their pillows, smile a little when Julian Larson heaves himself over the windowsill.

“Just to be clear,” he says, “Nobody ever finds out I did this, okay? Derek would have a heart attack if he found out I scaled a drainpipe to get up here.”

“You really should be more careful,” Evan says as he sits up, and Julian just grins.

“More like myself, right?” Julian neatly falls onto the floor and rises, brushing off his clothes, “Gotta get ready for stuntwork, you know.”

He smiles brightly for a moment, but the twins have a hard time matching his expression.

“…I talked to Logan,” he says, glancing away, “I know you guys did, too.”

“Well,” Evan smiles, “I assume congratulations are in order?”

“For your new relationship,” Ethan says.

Julian moves forward, leans against one of the desks in the room.

“We’re not…we decided not to dive right into things, you know? There’s still a hell of a lot we need to work through. But…yeah, ultimately, I think we’re headed that way. For now though, it’s just…best friends who really love each other.”

“Well congrats on your _future_ relationship, then…”

“…though the question remains as to why you’re here.”

The smile on Julian’s face wavers a bit.

“I thought…I don’t know, a goodbye?”

“You don’t owe us anything, Cheshire…”

“…we always knew this was end.”

“See, the thing is…” Julian says, “I kind of feel like I _do_ owe you? You two have spent _months_ taking care of me. Helping me get back to myself again. What have I ever done for you?”

Both of the twins laugh a little.

“Trust us, it wasn’t a hardship…”

“…we enjoyed every second.”

“Still,” Julian says, stepping even closer, “I feel like I should show you. How much I appreciate it.”

Two sets of blue eyes darken, and the boys shift on the bed.

“What did you have in mind, exactly?”

Julian smirks and closes the remaining distance between them. He lets Evan pull him into a deep kiss, moves to give Ethan the same treatment. His pupils are blown out when he pulls away.

“You know,” he says, smoothly dropping to his knees, “Most of this whole _thing_ has been all about me, hasn’t it? I wouldn’t want you two to go around telling people I’m a selfish lover, or anything.”

“Believe us, we’d never tell anyone like that…”

“…it’s hardly true, after all.”

“Still,” Julian says, sliding his hands up bare legs and grazing his fingers over the ends of their boxers, “I want to make this one memorable.”

They fall into bed together one last time, Julian doing his absolute best to keep them both satisfied. He lets them pull him close, after, smiles a little as they stroke across his sweat slick skin.

“You know,” he says thoughtfully, “I never expected to _like_ you guys so much.”

“Oh?” They glance at him, mildly interested.

“It was supposed to be just sex, you know?” Julian continues, “You guys are hot. You were willing. I’d never been with twins before.”

“Well now you have…”

“…and now Logan has a lot to live up to.”

Julian laughs brightly, tucks his head against Evan’s neck.

“Please tell him that,” he says, “His reaction would be _priceless_.”

“Oh, we fully intend to rub it in his face…”

“…that _we_ had you first.”

Ethan winds an arm around Julian’s waist. He’s completely pressed between the two of them, their limbs tangled together.

“I am going to miss this,” Julian says after a long pause, “I mean it. You guys…I needed this. All of it. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Cheshire.”

“It was our pleasure.”


	18. more ways than you know

Julian is laughing.

He's stretched out underneath one of the many trees lining the school grounds, his head resting on Logan's lap. Derek's chuckling a little beside him, and Logan's grinning as he plays with Julian's hair, but Julian is  _laughing_ \-- a full on, body-shaking, tears-forming laugh. His two friends eventually have to calm him down a little, slightly worried about his ability to  _breathe_. He's still grinning when he relaxes. When Logan leans down to brush a soft kiss at his forehead, Julian's smile softens. He reaches for Logan's hand, fingers twining together as they look at teach other.

"He's happy," Evan says, from his perch on the Windsor steps.

"They both are," Ethan replies, smiling a little as they watch them. 

As they watch, Derek packs up his stuff and runs off to one of his many sports team practices, leaving just Logan and Julian behind. Julian sits up, leans against Logan's shoulder. Their hands are still linked, and Logan pulls Julian closer until his legs are thrown over the blonde's lap. Julian's cheeks redden, but Logan just smiles, nuzzling closer until Julian tilts his chin up for a soft kiss.

"They're cute," Ethan says with a smile, "Insanely dangerous together, we really should be careful about any pranks we pull on Stuart. But cute."

"I really am happy for them."

"Yeah. I am too."

They quiet again, staring across the grounds as Julian and Logan break their kiss. They're both smiling, rather ridiculously. Julian laughs a little and ducks his head. Logan watches on, adoringly.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still a little sad."

"Me too."

"...you wanna go switch all their coffee to decaf?"

"Do you even have to  _ask_?"

They grin, hop up off the steps and scurry off, forgetting all about the couple curled up across the lawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this whole thing got away from me.


End file.
